<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by TsiaBonasera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945983">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera'>TsiaBonasera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back to Before [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warehouse 13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Just a cute scene from before HG tried to end the world</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsiaBonasera/pseuds/TsiaBonasera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene that may have happened during HG's stint as an agent at Warehouse 13. Myka gets injured during a case and Pete decides a movie night is in order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Back to Before [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re alright darling, I can hear you wincing from all the way over here.” Helena asked softly, watching as Myka adjusted her position at the dining room table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, or at least I will be.” Myka said confidently, “Thanks for making me tea though, I’m not sure I could’ve reached up in the cabinet to grab it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure, anything you need throughout your recovery I will be happy to oblige. Just say the word.” Helena replied earnestly, setting a steaming hot mug of tea in front of Myka, and taking a seat at the table with her own mug as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Myka said softly with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in silence, recalling the events of the day that had led them to this situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pete and Myka were chasing an artifact around Featherhead, nothing particularly dangerous, the artifact made people dance uncontrollably for the duration of whatever song was on while they were in contact with the artifact. Unfortunately for Myka, the last person dancing was doing so wildly, resulting in Myka taking quite the tumble down a flight of stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No serious injuries were had, just a few bruised ribs, according to Dr. Caulder. That however, did not stop Helena from worrying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Pete had called over the farnsworth to see if Dr. Caulder was still at the warehouse after coming to check in on Claudia after a bad bout of the flu a few days prior, Helena's heart nearly beat out of her chest. Her mind spinning to all the possibilities that would warrant the need of their doctor, especially considering Myka was the one to usually touch base with the warehouse. Not Pete.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That sent Helena’s brain even more into a tizzy, imagining all the scenarios in which Myka was injured and it wasn’t until she heard Myka’s voice in the background saying “I’m fine Pete”, somewhat shakily, that her mind calmed slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is what brought them back to Leena’s now, early in the afternoon. Pete and Myka had returned to the warehouse and Myka had gotten a brief assessment from the doctor to ensure she was indeed okay, before she was ordered back to the bed and breakfast for some rest. Helena had insisted on accompanying her, stating that she shouldn’t be alone while injured, and seeing the fiery look in her eyes, no one had protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must tell you, I was quite worried when Pete called asking if Dr. Caulder was still here.” Helena admitted quietly, not quite able to look Myka in the eyes at the confession.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Myka asked sipping her tea, unsure of where Helena wanted this conversation to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems my mind decided to play out numerous ways in which you were incapacitated, and I’m afraid it shook me a bit.” Helena said, this time looking Myka in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m okay, alive and well, just a little banged up.” Myka said softly, reaching a hand over and placing it on Helena's wrist, squeezing slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena removed her other hand from the mug and placed it over Myka’s on her own before saying “And I am so very grateful for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena smiled at Myka for a few moments, stroking her thumb lightly against Myka’s wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took all her effort to pull back and relinquish Myka’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So shall I see you to your bedroom to rest?” Helena asked, standing up from her chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think I’m gonna relax in the library and read for a while, if you’d like to join me?” Myka replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to.” Helena smiled at her softly, as the pair got up with their mugs and moved into the small library in the bed and breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is it you’re currently reading darling?” Helena asked as she settled in the chair next to the couch where Myka always sat, both in their usual spots that they would sit together every free evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Antony and Cleopatra,” Myka said, holding up the cover for Helena to see the well aged book in her hands. “What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I be embarrassed to admit that I am reading something of a romance novel?” Helena said with a chuckle, “You’ve been away the past few nights on other cases so you haven’t had the chance to tease me for it during our regular reading time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Helena. I won’t judge you for whatever you’re reading.” Myka said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will have you know that it is Claudia’s doing. She seems to have compiled a list of books with the topic of time travel as she thinks I will find them more relatable, given my situation.” Helena said, her eyes sparkling at the thought of the kind gesture by the young girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh boy, some really bad science fiction novels are on that list I suppose?” Myka mock cringed, earning a soft laugh from Helena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this is the first one I’ve actually read, you weren’t here to get your opinion on what I should read next, so I turned to her list instead. And that my dear, is how I have come to be reading Outlander.” Helena said, reluctantly holding up the book so Myka could see the cover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it about?” Myka asked, her curiosity piqued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A woman who is sent back in time, and meets the love of her life. So not quite exactly similar to myself, since I was sent forward.” Helena said, her eyes locked on Myka’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds interesting, maybe I’ll have to read it when you’re done.” Myka said, her eyes retreating from Helena’s deep gaze, and onto the pages of the book in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena allowed herself to watch Myka read for a few moments, before Myka looked up and saw her watching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Myka blushed before letting out an awkward cough and returning her eyes to the pages of her book again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena smiled softly, and opened her book as well, content to be lost in their own respective books for a few hours before the rest of the group arrived home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so they sat there, in companionable silence for the afternoon, the only sound in the room that of pages turning. That is, until Pete came barreling through the library doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mykes, how ya feeling?” He asked loudly, startling the two women.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine Pete, a little sore, but fine.” Myka said, closing her book and setting it on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good I’m glad! Leena ordered pizza for dinner and Claudia and I are gonna have a movie night in my room you guys wanna join?” He asked, nearly bouncing on his feet, glancing between the two women.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know Pete…” Myka trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on you were ordered to rest, what’s more relaxing than a good old fashioned pizza party and movie night?” Pete whined out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps he’s right, dinner and a movie would likely be very relaxing, as long as he does not pick one of those god awful shooting movies.” Helena said softly, looking at Myka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay fine, but Helena and I get to pick the movie.” Myka said, giving Pete a challenging gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine but it can’t be in black and white and it can’t be in a different language.” Pete relented, pointing at between Myka and HG, “Pizza will be here in like fifteen so meet us up there in a bit and make a decision fast.” Pete said as he walked out of the library.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid the only movies I’ve seen are the ones Pete has subjected me to against my will, so I will be of no use to you in this decision making.” Helena said with a laugh as she set her book down on the couch, standing up. She took a step forward and offered out a hand to help Myka up, which she took, before the pair made their way out of the library and into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Pete said you get to pick the movie! Not that I don’t love Die Hard but like dude, 5 times a month is too much.” Claudia said, rolling her eyes as she took a soda out of the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about Air Force One?” Myka suggested, setting her dirty mug in the sink as Helena did the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oo I do love me some Harrison Ford.” Claudia replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete will be happy I picked an action movie, sorry Helena there is a lot of shooting but it’s not like Die Hard level, it’s more of the main character outsmarting the bad guys.” Myka explained, turning her attention to Helena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you enjoy the movie I’m sure I will too.” Helena said with a smile and a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can sit next to Myka, HG. That way she can explain all the ways the secret service in the movie messed up.” Claudia said with a laugh and she darted past them and out of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah so it’s a movie about the secret service then, how intriguing.” Helena said, following Myka out of the kitchen and up to Pete’s room where he was waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright ladies, what have you picked for us to watch tonight?” Pete said, rubbing his hands together impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Air Force One.” Myka said flatly and Pete whooped and fist bumped the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good choice, good choice. Just this once, since you’re injured, you may have the pleasure of sitting on my bed for the movie.” Pete said with a mock bow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh what a pleasure.” Myka laughed out, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And HG you’re sitting with her because I want to watch the movie not hear Mykes complain about protocol, sorry not sorry.” Pete said pointedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I find it rather endearing that they seem to find you quite insufferable during these events.” Helena said with a snicker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault that the secret service agents in the movie were terrible at their jobs.” Myka defended herself, climbing on Pete’s bed gracefully, and settling in on one half.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any commentary that you have is most welcome upon my ears.” Helena said, settling in place next to Myka, their shoulders touching regardless of the large size of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I come bearing the gift of pizza!” Claudia announced dramatically as she entered the room with a box of pizza stacked with paper plates and napkins on top.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Half spinach and cheese for the boring nerds, and half the works for the cool kids.” Pete said, opening the box in Claudia’s hands. “Two pieces each good for you guys?” Pete asked, dishing out two pieces onto each of their plates and handing it to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pete quickly put the movie in the DVD player before turning off the lights and settling down onto the cushions he put on the floor at the foot of the bed for himself and Claudia, forgoing the plates and eating straight out of the box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watched the movie in silence for a while finishing their pizza, Myka softly commenting on a protocol error here or there. It was about half an hour into the movie when Helena felt a weight drop onto her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw the head of curls, and in the dim light, could vaguely make out the face of the sleeping agent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena shifted carefully, trying not to disturb the other woman as she snaked her arm around Myka’s body and settled her arm around her sleeping form. She used her free hand to pull the blanket she had bunched up next to her across both of their laps, ensuring that the other woman was comfortable in her slumber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helena sat in silence the rest of the movie, careful not to move or disturb Myka in any way. It wasn’t until the end of the movie when Pete turned the lights on that the other woman stirred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the movie done?” Myka asked sleepily, not moving her head from Helena’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Darling, you fell asleep about thirty minutes in.” Helena replied softly, rubbing her hand up and down Myka’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you two cuddle bugs can get out of my bed that’d be great, Pete Man is tired and wants some Z’s” Pete said, not daring to comment further on the sight in front of him, as Helena gave him a warning glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Myka said to Helena, as she broke from the embrace and got up from the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no bother, you’ve had a trying day. Some sleep is exactly what you need.” Helena said, doing the same as she followed Myka out of the room and into the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Helena was about to start towards her own room she felt herself being pulled into a swift hug by the taller agent. Helena quickly returned the hug when the surprise of the action faded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Myka said softly, leaning back from the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever for?” Helena asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For taking care of me today.” Myka said, taking a step back towards her own bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for you Myka, I mean it.” Helena said truthfully, giving her a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Helena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Myka.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>